Hale House
The Hale House was the Hale Family mansion located in the outskirts of Beacon Hills. The house was recently torn down and as of Season 4, the former Hale property is being turned into a housing development. Before its demolition, it was residence to Talia Hale, the Alpha of the Hale Pack and a well-respected leader in the supernatural community. It was also home to future Alphas Laura, Peter, and Derek Hale, and the young Beta Cora Hale. The house was located just outside the Beacon Hills Preserve, making it an ideal location for a family of Werewolves. Hale House Fire The Hale House fire was an event that took place in late 2004 or early 2005, six years prior to the ''Teen Wolf'' series premiere. It was a tragic event orchestrated by the Werewolf Hunter Kate Argent and nearly a dozen co-conspirators, and the fire that resulted led to the death of what was originally believed to be eight members of the Hale Family; however, it was later revealed that Cora Hale survived the fire without injury and escaped Beacon Hills before traveling down to South America. It was originally believed by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department that the fire was caused by an electrical malfunction, but even back then, there was a suspicion of arson. The conspirators of the burning of the Hale House consisted of Kate Argent, Reddick and Unger, Garrison Meyers, an unnamed Video 2*C employee and Adrian Harris. Kate Argent was the mastermind behind the plan to destroy the Hale Family in the fire. Her plan began with her relationship with Derek Hale, who was then only a teenager; she used him and their secret relationship in order to get information on the family and their behavior. Once Kate had obtained the information she needed, she tasked Reddick and Unger with starting the fire after learning how to do so without alerting the police to the cause being arson. In the aftermath of the fire, Garrison Myers was the insurance investigator who knowingly ruled the fire an accident rather than arson. In early 2011, Adrian Harris admitted to Sheriff Stilinski that, while drinking at a bar, he had a conversation with a woman who was interested in his work; during their conversation, he inadvertently gave her information on how to get away with numerous criminal acts, including how to make an arson look like an accident. He then drew Stilinski a picture of the necklace that that Kate was wearing in order to help him identify the woman, since Harris had not learned her name during this encounter. A short time afterward, when the Sheriff found Kate's dead body in the ruins of the Hale House after she was killed by Peter Hale, he noticed that she was wearing the pendant Harris had described and posthumously named Kate the true arsonist in the Hale House fire. Notable Events *Stiles and Scott found Laura Hale's body buried on the Hale House property. ( ) *Derek and Scott got into a violent fight after Scott wrongly accused Derek of killing Laura and Garrison Myers. ( ) *Kate and two other Hunters tortured Derek for the Alpha's identity, and attempted to kill him when he admitted he doesn't know who the Alpha was. ( ) *Derek began training Scott in controlling his lycanthropy at the Hale House and taught him that pain makes Werewolves human. ( ) *The Hunters shot up the house, hitting Scott with wolfsbane-laced bullets and capturing Derek. ( ) *Kate and Allison Argent attacked Derek and Scott on the property. ( ) **Chris Argent arrived to stop Kate before Scott, Derek, Kate, Chris Argent, and Allison Argent were forced to engage in a fight against Peter Hale. **Peter clawed Kate's throat out and "kills" her inside the Hale House while Allison watched in horror. **Stiles and Jackson Whittemore arrived to help by throwing a Molotov cocktail that set Peter on fire. **Derek gave Peter the killing blow by clawing out his throat, and subsequently became the new Alpha. *Derek, a newly-turned Alpha, gave Jackson Whittemore the Bite. ( ) *Lydia Martin, still recovering from Peter's attack, walked to the Hale House in a Banshee fugue state after being unconsciously drawn to where Peter was buried. ( ) *Lydia was once again drawn to the Hale House and made out with a hallucination of young Peter Hale. ( ) *Lydia performed a Worm Moon resurrection ritual using the light of the full moon and a blood sacrifice from Derek to resurrect Peter Hale. ( ) *Peter revealed that he hid a laptop with the Hale Family Bestiary in the staircase of the Hale House. ( ) *Derek, Peter, and Isaac Lahey returned to the Hale House to find that the Alpha Pack has left their symbol on the front door. ( ) *Derek and Scott brought the unconscious and injured Isaac back to the Hale House for safety. ( ) **Derek helped Scott make his recently-healed tattoo visible with a blow-torch. **Derek used Wolfsbane from under the floorboards to heal Isaac's internal wounds. **Scott and Stiles forced Derek to tell them about the recent Alpha Pack threat, including that they have captured Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. *The recently de-aged Derek returned to the site of the house, only to find that it had been completely demolished. ( ) ** When Derek began to panic, Deputy Haigh, against Deputy Parrish's protests, tasered Derek and arrested him for assaulting an officer. Trivia *The Hale House was shown to be a stately brick mansion before it was burned down, if Lydia's hallucinations in Season 2 are accurate. *The Hale House in the series was demolished by the county at some point between the beginning of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4. Gallery Scott outside Hale House.png Original Hale House.png Kate, Scott, Chris and Allison Outside Hale House.png Hale house.png 1x05 Kate outside Hale House.jpg 1x10 Hale House Burning.png 2x03 house.png Hale House stairs.png Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Locations Category:Areas of interest Category:Hale Family